truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crowned
The Crowned is an upcoming roleplay based in the Celesti universe. The Crowned will be a prequel to the events of other roleplays in the Celesit universe, including Blue Lights, Regression and The Successor. The Crowned was originally going to be made in one part, but has since been divided into three distinct sections. The roleplay will include Ranna, Cudpug, Kovu, Hyaru, Neimi and Nirvaria, making the roleplay the latters' roleplaying debut on The True Mirror. Creation and Premise The idea for the roleplay was thought up early 2010 by Ranna. Having drawn two new mysterious characters - who were originally not named but posted on the forum - it was decided that they would be Dragons. Ranna expressed an interest in including the two characters in a Roleplay setting, but there was no place for them in any of the existing Roleplays in the Celesti universe. Kovu, on the other hand, played into the idea well; having wanted a female cat character in The Successor but having been turned down (Cat Pures being extinct in The Successor), it was decided that there should be something in the way of a prelude to the original Celesti canon. It was decided that a new roleplay would be starting. Members of the roleplaying community were asked to contribute ideas for other new kinds of Pures. It was eventually agreed that in the past, aside from the existing Pure-types in mainstream Celesti, there would also be Cat, Deer and Panda breeds (Panda being a variant on the typical Ursarian Pures featured in later Roleplays). Cudpug set about coming up with ideas for storylines. However, as different members wanted characters from different races, Cudpug realised that it would be difficult to connect all of these characters. He gave this statement: When you're trying to make a new Roleplay the ideas usually come together later; the usual thing that we do is to start the RP and ask questions later. Unfortunately, I couldn't foresee any way that we could connect different Pures - like Panda - with Dragons, for example. They would be at different sides of the Celesti world and would have barely any reason to contact one another. Therefore, initially we planned on having one Roleplay, but we would have three groups that we switched between. This would, however, be quite confusing and we decided against it, instead deciding that three individual mini Roleplays would be the right way to go. The name 'The Crowned' was settled on soon after. Following on from the usual musical influence that the site goes by for Roleplays, The Crowned is a song by a band called Apse that Cudpug found in his collection. The song is fairly upbeat and tribal, he said, I think it'll give a good summary of what the Roleplay is going to be like. The Three Parts Part I - In the Court of the Magicians The story is set to focus on the Cat Pures fleeing from their homeland of Fabria after the Dogs of Damascus invade. Little else is known, although it is clear that the Luparians will play a villainous, antagonistic role. Part 2 - The Observer The Observer will detail the decline of the Deer and Panda people, and how these gentle souls steadily began to die out before later events in the Celesti canon. Little is known so far, other than that there will be a great focus on Rune Energy, the creation of Rune Glyphs and Crests, and that there will, most likely, be more characters within this Part than the other two. Part 3 - Road to Sanctuary The most fleshed-out of the three stories so far, Cudpug has revealed. This Part will conclude how the Dragons became sealed in Arcadia, and is set to feature both Silveon and Ranna Forena from Celesti Blue Lights. The tale will explore the relationship between Silveon and Ranna before the girl's memory became somewhat scrambled, and will also detail the conflict between the Scaled and Furred Dragons. 'Road to Sanctuary' is the name of an old Roleplay that Cudpug and Ranna made together detailing the past events of The Scars of Time, focusing on Ranna Forena's mother and father, Guidice and Kihara. The two authors considered it a fitting name to be used for the tale of Dragons in The Crowned, as, in a narrative sense, the two stories are not too different in themes.